Benutzer Diskussion:Schwalbenstern
Hallo Schwalbenstern, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im Warrior Cats Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat und im IRC-Channelgesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseitehinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 18:21, 23. Jun. 2012 schwalbi ,ich hab ein bild für dich hoffe dir gefaellts !!!! Für dich ^^ Hier hab ich dir ein bildchen gemalt schwalbe. Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ 14:53, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Freunde? Ich hab da mal ne Frage. Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreib'n? LG 10:25, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bilder für dich! Heey Schwalbi!!! Hab die Bilder fertig! Hoffe sie gefallen dir. :D Noch mehr Bilder Noch ein Bild! Schildpatt diesmal!!Renaklaue 18:53, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Mann Schwalbe! Hi, Du hast ja schon viele Bilder bekommen :o xDD Nun, hier auch für Dich, dieses Mal von mir ^^ LG - 15:11, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Sry, Ich hab das zerfetzte Ohr vergessen :( Ich werde es hinzufügen, kann aber ein bisschen brauchen... :( ich kann dir im chat nicht schreiben... :( du bist bei mir offline Sprenkelfeuer 16:52, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen ^^ Und noch ein Bild für Schwalbi <333 Nochmal für Dich ^^ hier ist wieder ein Bild für Dich ^^ dieses mal hab Ich dein Profilblid bzw. die Beschreibung von Schwalbenstern als Vorlage genommen, und dafür ein Schülerbild gemacht, Ich hoffe, es passt so. LG - 14:15, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier ist es: (nach eingien versuchen hab ichs doch noch hingekriegt ^^ Bild Hier ist es: (nach eingien versuchen hab ichs doch noch hingekriegt ^^ 17:24, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Und hier ist das zweite: 17:13, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) On Hey du! Sorry das ich so selten zuseit on bin :( Liegt daran das mein Notebook weg ist und ich sonst nur mit Mum´s Lapi on kommen kan, da ich mein PC Pasword vergessen habe... D: On Hey du! Sorry das ich so selten zuseit on bin :( Liegt daran das mein Notebook weg ist und ich sonst nur mit Mum´s Lapi on kommen kan, da ich mein PC Pasword vergessen habe... D: Bildchen für dich. Mein zwetier tabby(getigert) :D Und Augen Shading ein bildchen du hast mich ja unter denn freunden(eigenlich ja geißelstern) aber das bin ich ja auch ein bildchen für dich von mir aber ohne schatten und ohne vorlage brauchst nicht danken mich ich immmer gern Glory von geißelstern (Diskussion) 08:11, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 'Bild C:' Ich wollte dir auch mal ein bild schicken und hier ist es ;D ich hab noch nicht so viele gemalt, daher ist es nicht so gut, ich hoffe du freust dich trotzdem LGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 14:48, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) bild das soll tigerkralle sein.ich hoffe,er gefällt dir :* GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 19:50, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hi dein Bild is fertig! Schneeschweif (Diskussion) 19:11, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich <3 Hier ist ein weiteres Bild von mir, ich hoffe es gefällt dir ^.^ GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 18:22, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Dein Bild :D Jetzt ist dein Bild auch mal fertig :D ich hoffe es gefällt dir LG-Habicht Laser Cat Hallo Schwalbe, Ich habe hier eine echt coole Katze (Ich weiß, es ist die Katervorlage, ist jetzt aber auch egal^^) -TwoBlade (ich habe eine Siggi, darf sie aber nicht nützen-.-'')'' ich hoffe,es gefällt dir,ich hab mir viel mühe gegeben <33 GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 20:43, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Trololollolo ---- > Für dich <333 Hier ist noch ein Bild für dich, du mochtest meine anderen ja ich hoffe es ist auch bei diesem so ^^ GLG Efeuranke (Diskussion) 19:43, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Blume Da ist es Ley Hallo <3 Yo Schwalbe, ich wollte mal hallo sagen, bin grade im Urlaub nicht das du dich wunderst weshalb ich nicht in den Chat komme. Am 10. 08. bin ich vorraussichtlich wieder zu Hause da werden wir uns am ehesten wiedersehen. Richte den anderen auch mal schöne Grüße aus wenn dus schaffst. Das ist alles für jetzt^^ Ich vermiss dich und die anderen so sehr ;( Hoffentlich bis bald Feder^^ Danke^^ Ich finde das Bild total schön, vielen Dank ;D GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 20:58, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ein bildchen ich weiss net wie du die katzen nennen würdest aber ich habe sie:felckenschweif genannt ich habe auch keine schatten reingemacht wäre zu viel arbeit ich hoffe es gefält dir dein Nachtdrache 08:32, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wieder da^^ Heyho Schwalbe xD die Dummheit in Person ist zurück xDDD Und sie versucht jetzt öfters in den Chat zu kommen <333 (was sich allerdings als recht schwierig erweist da ich viel im SW zu tun hab ;() Ich wollte dich mal fragen wann du immer so on bist. Mich kannste meistens nachmittags erreichen nur damit du Bescheid weißt^^ LG und bis bald deine [[User:Federschweif|''Fe'd''''e'r'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Federschweif|'' All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? ]] 10:10, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Für Dich Hey Schwalbi, ich hab dir mal wieder ein Bild gemalt und hoffe es gefällt dir :D leider war ich letzter Zeit nicht oft on aber ich hoffe ( zum 2. mal ^^ ) dass wir bald ma wieder schreiben können GLG 13:52, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag nachträglich! Ich konnte leider in den letzten Tagen keine Seiten in diesem Wiki mehr bearbeiten, aber jetzt gehts wieder :) Happy Birthday Schwalbe! GLG 13:10, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) noch ein bild und ...' HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JU ;)''' hat dir mei gschenk gefallen? hier ist das bild! hdgdl sal :D wollt nur sagen,dass das bild 13 auf deinem profil von mir ist ;) GLG 12:41, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen war heute echt übelz gut in skype *_____* macht einfach mage spaß mit dir und ich hoffe,wir wiederholen das mal wieder :D HDL deine 20:16, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) hi schwalbe! komm doch mal ins funkuchen oder mein neues wki rein!BIDDE!!! funkuchen wiki hobbyloses wiki ( mein neues) deine salbei Salbeinacht (Diskussion) 15:45, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) chat kommst du mal in den cat, es gibt etwas zu besprechen :) 07:27, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Lange ni gehööört :D Ähm, ja, hallo erstmal... ich bin neu in diesem Wiki und- Quatsch! Schluss mit den Späßen! Ich bin's, Fedaaaa! xD (Ja ich habe Drogen genommen, deswegen schreib ich so 'nen Scheiß xDDD War auch nur Spaß^^) Es ist echt komisch wenn ausgerechnet ich, dass in diesem Wiki schreibe aber ich vermiss dich D: Gerade weil ich mal wieder meine Freundeliste hier durchgegangen bin und deinen Namen gesehen habe nachdem ich solange nicht da war D: Also ja... genau... das ist alles... Guten Abend noch... Ach und wenn du diese Nachricht lesen solltest, dann schreib mir doch am besten, falls du eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlässt, wann und in welchen Wikis du noch on bist. Wo ich bin müsstest du ja wissen... Gaaaaaannnnnnnzzzzzzz liebe Grüße Fedaaaaaaaaaa Jaaaaaa, alle auf Drogen hier xD Auf Skype bin ich leider nicht und werde ich in den nächsten Monaten (vllt. sogar Jahren O_O) nicht sein ;( Hoffe wir können trotzdem irgendwie in Kontakt bleiben ;) Würd mich freuen LG 10:18, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) OMG nein ich komme weiterhin on, keine Sorge, ich werde bloß nie auf Skype kommen solange es meine Eltern nicht erlauben :'C 13:46, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja ist Scheiße ich weiß... Und ja bleib ich, keine Sorge XD 14:16, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :3 <--- Der hat bestimmt LSD genommen sonst würde er nicht wie so eine Katze grinsen xD Joa mir geht's so lala, schreib im Moment viele Tests und Klassenarbeiten und so :/ Mathe wahrscheinlich wieder eine 4, 5 oder vielleicht sogar eine 6 (in einer KA, dann steht auf meinem Zeugnis eine 5 -.-) :( Sonst geht's mir ganz okay, ich zock und lerne fleißig :3 LG 13:51, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) D: Scheiß Schule, ey -.- Was zockst du den so wenn ich fragen darf? :3 Ich bin ja zurzeit so auf meinem Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts/bestes DS-Spiel ever! (auch von Square Enix und ich habe einen 3DS bloß ist das Spiel eben ein DS Spiel :3) Trip^^ Ah und nicht zu vergessen: Pokémon xDDDDD 14:07, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dishonored und Spore kenn ich :3 Dishonored hab ich aber nie gespielt :/ WTF?! xD Dein 3DS kann fliegen? Meiner nicht. Warte ich brings ihm bei *Flügel ankleb und werf* Wo kommste denn nicht weiter? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen :3 Bald wirst du sie in deinen Händen halten xDDDDD Und alle werden deine Note sehen B| MLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLG 15:42, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) WOAS?! Ich habe mir die Mühe gemacht und Flügel gemalt und Kleber gekauft und du benutzt einen Helikopter? *schnieft* ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Schwalbüüüüü... ;) 17:35, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Yap :3 Oh ich habe meine Klassenarbeit noch nicht zurück habe aber immer noch ein schlechtes Gefühl XD Hast du sehr viel Ärger wegen der Note bekommen? 17:57, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Boah ey! Ich wollte dir die ganze Zeit antworten hab's aber irgendwie vergessen xDDD Also echt mal! Hast deinen Eltern nix gesagt? *Kopf schüttel* Meine werden meine Zensur immer wissen, weil wir unsere Arbeiten unterschreiben lassen müssen °_° Und...ähm...wie alt bist du, du Mobbingopfer? XP Nee Spaß, so eine Lehrerin hab ich auch. Aber die hat immer Stimmungsschwankungen xDDDDDD 11:01, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Stimmungsschwankungen FTW! xDDDDD Bei mir ist das so schlimm >< Bei uns sollen morgen 36° C werden und wir haben bis um 15 Uhr Unterricht, danach muss ich in der prallen Sonne eine halbe Stunde auf den Bus warten, muss einen Kilometer in der Sonne laufen und dann bin ich um 16 Uhr zu Hause wahrscheinlich mit Sonnenbrand und Sonnenstich >< Ich will schon um 13 Uhr nach Hause und alle anderen auch, aber nein, stattdessen dürfen wir zwei Stunden in einem versüfften Computerkabinett sitzen und schwitzen DX 11:34, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Du Arme... D: Ich krieg morgen Mathe wieder T.T Wenn ich mich nicht mehr melde dann haben mich meine Eltern entweder getötet oder auf eine Mittelschule geschickt, ich bin zu so einer Tusse geworden und will nix mehr mit euch zu tun haben T.T Ich erschieß mich (Ich habe aber noch eine gute Arbeit in der ich eine 1 habe vielleicht fällt der Ärger dann nicht so groß aus). Ja ist scheiße ne. Wir sind noch Kinder und trotzdem sollen wir acht Stunden in der Schule hocken, schwitzen und klappen am Ende noch zusammen wegen der Hitze und die machen nix -.-" Leckt mich doch, ey! Ejup, ich hab die Filme geguckt und bin dadurch ein Fan geworden^^ 13:15, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wuhu ich hab eine 5 in der Matheklassenarbeit DDDD: Nein nicht brutal, bloß ganz große Blutseen xDDD Rei, die kleine Emotante xDDD Ja die ist toll. Ich mag irgendwie alle die Shinji mobben (ist auch so ein kleines Mobbingopfer xDDDD) und Pen Pen, diesen Pinguin da^^ Wusstest du das noch zwei Filme rauskommen sollen? *freu* 11:47, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Jaaaa, wir machen Public Viewing xDDDDD (ist das jetzt richtig geschrieben? xD) Ich habe im Evangelion Wiki mal jemanden kontaktiert der den dritten Film schon mit deutschen Untertiteln gesehen hat und warte auf den Link. Also vielleicht können wir bald wirklich zusammen schauen (wenn auch nicht am gleichen Ort^^) LG 16:32, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Meh... wenn ich den Sender denn du meinst wissen würde könnte ich nachsehen xDDDD Ich guck ja immer auf Animax solange wir noch Sky haben aber da kommt nachmittags immer nur so ein Schrott wie Sailor Moon, Baki etc. -.- Abends kommen dann die coolen Animes xDDD Zur besten Sendezeit (24 Uhr) LG 14:01, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) XDDDDD Da fällt mir ein, dass ich noch meine erste Geschichtsklassenarbeit zurückkriege... die liegt glaub ich schon seit mehr als 2 Monaten bei meiner Lehrerin xDDDD 05:55, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Macht nix :3 Cool, dass du überhaupt dran gedacht hast, ich dachte du hättest mich vergessen D: Aba haste ja ni :DDDD Ich wünschte ich hätte auch eine 3, aber ich hab ne 4 D: Ich hab dich doch auch gerne :D Nicht nur deine Mathelehrerin oder wen auch immer du meinst xDDDDDDD Und ja er war schön^^ Hab schön viele Bücher und Games bekommen :3 LG 18:25, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Boah was für ein geiler Name xDDD Ich hab in Kunst, Mathe und Physik eine 4, in Kunst aber auch bloß, weil ich nicht mit Pinseln und Acrylfarben umgehen kann -.- Und weil mich meine Lehrerin nicht mag.... *hust* 10:11, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wir malen so komische "Diamantbilder", dass heißt du musst aus z.B. vielen kleinen Dreiecken ein Bild zeichen. Ich will mein Zeugnis nicht. Ich erhebe Anspruch von meinem Zeugniserweigerungsrecht xDDDD Joa, dem SonicWiki geht's eigentlich ganz gut. Ich muss mich heute bloß etwas drum kümmern und bearbeiten dann wird das schon :3 07:25, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wer will sein Zeugnis denn schon? -_- Niemand. Warum teilt man den Scheiß dann aus? Um die Schüler zu ärgern. Ja, zurzeit ist es bloß ein bisschen scheiße, weil ich der einzige Admin bin der zurzeit aktiv ist und ab übernächste Woche Montag ist es dann schutzlos Vandalen ausgeliefert, weil Cysi und Michi auch weg sin DDDD: Ich arbeite zurzeit an Artikeln für das SonicWiki und das Evangelion Wiki. Eigentlich wollte ich im Kingdom Hearts Wiki und Final Fantasy Wiki anfangen aber irgendwie hatte ich... keine Zeit... genau, dass war's xD Uiiiii zwei Mitarbeiter! Das verdient fetten Applaus! Wow, 100 Artikel in einem Monat? Ich bin beeindruckt :D Ich wünschte es würde bei mir so schnell gehen :/ 09:57, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Boah, ja, diesen Vandalismus kannst du so in die Tonne kloppen, ey! Der verdient es nicht zu existieren -.-" Ich könnte mich direkt wieder aufregen -.-" 19:07, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Das mit den Problemen von anderen kenne ich xD Meine Freunde machen das gerne mal^^ Und wie war dein Tag sonst so? 12:42, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Dann mal viel Spaß xD Ich hab jetzt endlich Ferien *o* Und fahr am 13. Juli auch gleich in den Urlaub. Schreib dir sobald ich zurück bin :) LG 18:19, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ach du Scheiße! Ich hab dir ziemlich lange nicht geantwortet @_@ Ich bin jetzt übrigens wieder da. Wollt ich bloß sagen. So... ähm... ja ich weiß nicht was ich hier noch schreiben soll... Das ist... dumm... 09:54, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) WAT?! O.O Kam der im Fernsehen oder hast du dir den im Internet angeguckt? Wenn ja kannst du mir dann einen Link schicken? BIDDE! :3 13:22, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! DANKE! X3 DANKE DANKE DANKE! :333333333 13:43, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Um ehrlich zu sein versteh ich's auch nicht wirklich... Ich glaub ich zieh mir das besser nochmal rein dann versteh ich's vielleicht O.O 09:46, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab's mit meinem Kaninchen Jay-Jay angeguckt und ich glaube er hat es auch nicht verstanden xDDDDD Na ja egal, erstens find ich's total putzig wie du ihn schreibst xDDDDD und zweitens ich find wir müssen den tieferen Sinn von NGE nicht verstehen. Große Monster und Maschinen kloppen sich. Fertig! :3 11:17, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) xDDDDD Kennst du diese behinderte Avengers Synchro? :3 Die ist auch geil^^ 12:31, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Jaaaaaaaa, Sportunterricht ist ganz lustig, ne? :3 Auf meinem Zeugnis steht immer ich bin zu aufdringlich. Dabei will ich doch nur Aufmerksamkeit D: Und das ich sehr aufgeweckt bin -3- Muhahaha! Ich freu mich schon auf das nächste Jahr >:3 10:33, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem^^ Ich hatte irgendwie Lust mal wieder mit alten Freunden zu reden und da kammst du genau richtig :3 Warum hast du eigentlich zu den anderen keinen Kontakt mehr? D: 08:02, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) NEIN! DDD: Ich wusste nicht, dass Internet sooo schlecht sein kann. Och man! >:( Ich hasse dein Internet O.O *aus dem Hinterhalt Scwalbes Internet angreif* 15:44, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) JA :DDDDDDD Wenn es klappt musst du mir bescheid sage^^ Dann werd ich ganz oft reinschauen ouo 10:46, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich kenne es und hab es auch mal gespielt, viel weiß ich aber nicht darüber. Tut mir leid ;( 17:13, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Was meinst du genau? Reihen, einzelne Titel oder Genres? owo Das muss ich wissen sonst wird meine Antwort zu ausführlich xDDDD 12:11, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Also, für die Serien kannst du auf meinem Profil gucken, da steht eigentlich alles (außer Call of Duty oWo). An einzelnen Titeln kann ich dir jetzt bloß folgendes auflisten *tief Luft hol*: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Battle Orchestra, The Third Birthday, Okami, The World Ends With You, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Little Big Planet, Luigis Mansion 1+2 und mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein xDD 14:26, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) YAY!!! PACIFIC RIM! *____* Ich liebe es! Der Film ist GEIL!!! *o* Oh und viel Glück als Admin^^ Mach Werbung für dein Wiki ;) 18:44, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich muss gucken, dass ich den nicht vergesse T.T Ich hab so ein Problem mit Geburtstagen und Feiertagen und so... Irgendwie vergesse ich das immer :/ Yup RIO hab ich auch gesehen, der ist auch klasse :3 Und natürlich ist das NGE in RL was sonst xDDD 16:26, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute nachträglich! :D Hoffe du hast schön gefeiert und Kuchen gegessen^^ Viel Spaß mit deinem Likör, deinen (hoffentlich) neuen Kopfhörern und deinen neuen Katzen mit den bescheuerten Namen xDDDDD Tut mir leid wegen deinem Kater :( Meiner Katze geht's zum Glück noch gut. 17:57, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! #2 :DDDD Hoffentlich schaffst du es das Wiki ein bisschen unter die Leute zu bringen und es bekannter zu machen :DDDD Wie geht's dir denn eigentlich so? 08:44, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey du! :( Ich habe mal wieder schlechte Neuigkeiten, neben meiner starken Inaktivität: Ich werde wohl bis zum 18. September beschränkt bis gar nicht online sein, da bei uns bald die 15 GB die uns von Vodafone bereitgestellt werden verbraucht sind und mein Vater wichtige E-Mails empfängt die nicht zu spät angezeigt werden dürfen und den Rest von den 15 GB der noch vorhanden ist braucht. Deshalb können wir uns dann wahrscheinlich erst nach dem 18. September wieder schreiben ;_; 15:11, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt wieder da. Schreib mir mal sobald du das liest ich hab gerade keinen Plan was ich dir schreiben soll :D 13:59, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) MÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖPPPPPPPPPPP!!! Ich hab dich auch vergessen! :D HAHAHAHAHA! Ich hab so gar keinen Plan was ich machen soll! XD 08:12, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Schwalbiii, du lebst ja auch noch *.* na klar kenn ich dich noch ♥! Mein Skype geht leider garnichtmehr, bessergesagt so selten, dass ichs garnichtmehr versuche. Hier bin ich allerdings öfter im Chat, aber da ich gerade Schulbeginn hatte, der mit viel Stress verbunden ist, habe ich auch schon Aki gesagt, dass ich ein bisschen seltener/weniger in den nächsten Tagen hier ins Wiki schau. GLG 13:18, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten :3 Ey, hallo hast du mich vergessen? >:( Ich hab dir auf deine Nachricht geantwortet! (Oder ich hab es geträumt xD) *Ärger bei Seite schieb* Na ja, wie dem auch sei, fröhliche Weihnachten! :3 Hoffentlich hast du tolle Geschenke bekommen, meine Wünsche haben sich auf jeden Fall erfüllt xD HDGDL 16:47, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Du Honk! C: Hey du, Honk xD Wie geht's, wie steht's? C: Wollte mich einfach mal wieder bei dir melden, da, na ja, long time no see :D Um das ganze mal etwas unkomplizierter zu gestalten: Ich hab Skype. Solltest du es ach haben können wir uns ja gegenseitig mal adden :D Das macht das in Kontakt bleiben einfacher :3 15:17, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC)